Teagan and Elyse's Adventure
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Teagan the Fox and Elyse the Hedgehog are just 2 normal teenagers living on a farm. They both then agree to go on an adventure to find a better future and a better place to stay. Meanwhile with Sonic, he has a few problems of his own and 1 of them includes Eggman and Sonette
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful afternoon in Sunset Hill. Lying in a corn field is a tow-tailed fox and a hedgehog. The fox has sky blue fur and white fur on her muzzle and tips of her tails, long sky blue hair that goes to her waist, lust red eyes and wearing a black shirt, jeans, gold belt, black boots and black gloves with gold wristbands. The hedgehog has purple fur, peach skin, black hair that just passes her shoulders, blue eyes and is wearing a white top, jeans, silver belt, red sneakers and white gloves with silver wristbands

"Hey Elyse" the fox said looking at the hedgehog

"Yes Teagan" Elyse replays

"Why are we here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean here on this farm"

"Well because it belongs to my parents"

"But why are we here?"

"What do you mean?" Elyse asks again

"I mean what kind of future are we going to have here? I want an adventure, see the world and get out of here" Teagan explains

"We can't leave; we need to help my parents"

"They have your brothers"

"We can't Teagan"

"I don't want this life, I want more"

"Like what?"

"I don't know" Teagan said sitting up "I just want see more, be more" she then said as Elyse sat up

"Look as I said, we can't"

"Forget it" Teagan said standing up with Elyse "It was a stupid plan anyway" she then said walking off. She walks off to her favourite grass hill under a shady tree. She then felt tears slide down her face. She then closed her eyes and looks down 'Why couldn't see agree with me? There has to be more out there, like my mum told me once' she thought

"Teagan" she heard Elyse's voice. She opens her eyes and sees Elyse kneeling in front of her "Don't cry"

"I don't want to stay here Elyse; I want to go on an adventure"

"But how?"

"We leave tonight, just you and me"

"What about our family?"

"Your family Elyse, mine are all gone remember. And we'll leave them a note"

"Just because you're adopted it doesn't change the way they feel. Mum and dad still see you as their own"

"Sorry Elyse"

"Come on, we have work to do if we're going tonight" Elyse said standing up and helping Teagan up

"Ok, let's go"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic the Hedgehog is running through Green Hills Zone. He's running away from Amy, yet again. He then stops to hear someone crying. He looks around and saw no one in eyesight so he followed the sound. He then followed to a tree and on the other side is Sonette the Hedgehog

"Sonette" Sonic said shock which made Sonette jump as she looks back and sees him

"Oh hey Sonic" Sonette said standing up and whipping away her tears "What are you doing here?" she then asks as he walks in front of her

"Hiding from Amy" Sonic said scratching the back of his head "What about you? What's wrong?" he then asks worried

"No reason Sonic" she said as she went to walk off but Sonic grabs her arm

"Sonette I want the truth"

"Sonic, just let me go, please" she begs

"No"

"Just drop it" she said as she tried to get out of his grip but fails

"Sonette, please"

"Look it's nothing for you to worry about because you want nothing to do with me when I'm known as Blueberry"

"Wait, what?" he asks and Sonette sighs

"My friend was just killed, in front of me" she said softly as her ears fold flat

"How?"

"We were working a job which was going well until the cops showed. They killed her and took the packaged and the money" Sonette explains

"What was the job?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks down "Sonette!"

"It was a…ummm a drug drop off" she said softly

"I thought you stop that"

"Well, no" she said looking at him "It's a part of my life Sonic. I don't want to stop it"

"Well stop it now, it's against the law"

"But Sonic-"

"No buts Sonette!" Sonic shouts cutting her off. Sonette the finally broke free of his grip and gives him a death stare

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do" Sonette said with nothing but anger and discus in her voice "Beside I just lost a close friend and here you are judging me"

"I'm sorry Sonette" he said pulling her into a hug "I really am"

"She was my friend Sonic, it was meant to be me who got shot, not her" Sonette said as she breaks down in tears "I miss her"

"It's ok Sonette, I'm here" Sonic said in a calm voice. Sonette didn't say anything; she just buried her face in Sonic's shoulder and just cried

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Later that night on the farm. Teagan has had a shower and been asleep for a few hours. It is almost midnight and she's dressed to go and a bag packed. She then smiles as she saw Elyse walks in with her bag and is ready to go. She then walks over to Teagan

"Are you sure about this?" Elyse asks as Teagan opens the window on the two-story home

"Yes, are you ready?"

"Yeah" Elyse said as Teagan grabs her bag. She then walks to the window and stands on the edge and use her tails to propel herself into the air. She turns around and puts her hands out and Elyse grabs them and then flow away from the house to land. Then the pair runs off laughing and smiling. They ran and ran until they couldn't see the house but that stop the pair. The more they talked about doing this the more Elyse agreed. They then found a base that's lite up with walls around it

"Let's check it out" Teagan said smiling

"No way, that's Dr. Eggman's base" Elyse told her

"Dr. who?"

"Dr. Eggman, he's an evil doctor with an I.Q of 300. With his robots he tries to take over the world and to build Eggmanland. But every time he does Sonic the Hedgehog and the Sonic Team stops him"

"We better go then, I don't want to see a robot" Teagan said walking off and Elyse follows her. The pair walks through the night hoping to find a better future


	2. Chapter 2

Teagan wakes up with the sun light in her eyes. She gets up and sees Elyse still asleep. Teagan walks over and wakes her up

"Come on Elyse, we have to keep moving" Teagan said shacking the hedgehog

"Ok, I'm awake" Elyse said siting up. They then got up, grab their stuff and headed off. They have no idea where they're going; only thing they do know is they can't go back. They then came to a cliff with a long drop and Elyse sighs "We'll there's no way around it" Elyse said and Teagan smiles. Then Elyse saw Dr. Eggman

"Well hello kids" he said

"Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm 16!" Teagan shouts "And who the hell are you?" she then ask

"That's Eggman" Elyse said

"Let's go then" Teagan said grabbing Elyse hand and flies down the cliff. They then made it to the bottom and the pair runs off as fast as they could

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Tails are stuck around in an unknown zone. They were shot down by Eggman and Tails' fixing the X-Tornado. Sonic was looking around for Eggman when he saw a blue two-tailed fox and a purple hedgehog walking pass talking

"So that's why he has no hair" Teagan said smiling and Elyse starts laughing

"No Teagan, that's not it" Elyse replays

"Well at least it made you laughed" Teagan told her

"You always do Teagan"

"Come on, we have to keep going"

"Hey, use 2" Sonic shouts running over and they look at him

"Hey you're Sonic" Elyse said smiling

"The one and only" Sonic joke "Who are uses?"

"Sorry, my name is Elyse the Hedgehog and that's Teagan the Fox" Elyse said and Teagan smiles

"Where are uses from?" Sonic then ask

"We're form Sunset Hill, but we hate it there so we're heading off somewhere new" Teagan explains

"Don't uses have a family?" Sonic asks

"She does, mine passed away when I was little" Teagan said

"And they have my brothers, I don't want to end up like them and working on a farm for the rest of my life" Elyse explains

"And don't go that way, Eggman over there" Teagan said "Now come on Elyse" she then said dragging her off

"Wait, is he after you?" Sonic ask

"Yeah, but don't worry Sonic. We can look after ourselves" Teagan said and the pair runs off. Sonic sighs and walks back to the X-Tornado and saw Tails staring at him

"Hey Sonic who were you talking to? When I look up you were alone" he asks

"Elyse the Hedgehog and Teagan the Fox, the funny thing Tails is you're not the only two-tailed fox on Mobius" Sonic explains

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Teagan has two tails too"

"Really, wow that's cool. Where are they?"

"I have no idea, they just ran off"

"Well we better go too" Tails said and Sonic nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is running around avoiding Sonic. After what happen yesterday afternoon she really doesn't want to look at him. She just needs a break from everything and the best way to do that is to run, something Sonic taught her. She then runs back to Emerald Coast and found Rosie and the others at the small park. She then walks over and joins them

"Hey Sonette" Allison said

"Hey, how are things going?" Sonette asks

"Good, we are worry about you" Allison replays and Sonette sighs

"Don't be, uses know I hate it when uses worry about me"

"Well we do and there's nothing you can say to change that"

"I know, look I'm going away for a while, till things cool down, I need you to look after my place and the others"

"Ok, I still have the spear key"

"Thanks Allison, you're the best" Sonette said giving her a hug

"And don't forget that"

"Well bye" Sonette said running off to her apartment. She then packs a bag and walks out and sees Rosie waiting

"You're leaving again, aren't you" Rosie said with sadness in her voice

"Yeah, if you want I can drop you off in Station Square" Sonette suggested. Rosie smiles and runs to her apartment. Sonette waited for her to come back. When she did she looks at Sonette

"Can you drop me off at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins?" she ask

"Of course I can" Sonette said picking Rosie up and running off in a blur. She then sits Rosie down with Tails and smiles

"Hey Sonette, Rosie"

"Thanks for letting me stay Miles" Rosie said

"You're welcome Rosie" Tails said smiling

"I have to go" Sonette said turning around and sees Sonic who grabs her wrist

"No you don't" Sonic told her and Sonette looks at Rosie

"You told them"

"I'm sorry, I had to" Rosie said

"No you didn't Rosie, I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry" Rosie shouts as Sonic drags Sonette inside and she was push on the couch. Sonette then takes her bags off and stares at Sonic

"So where are you going?" he ask and Sonette looks away not wanting to talk to him "Answer me Sonette!" he shout and Sonette looks at him

"No, you have no power over me" Sonette said standing up and picking her bag up "All you are to me is my brother, not my mother, not my father meaning I can what I want" she then said walking off and out. She then saw Rosie and Tails and ignored them and runs off in a blur. Rosie then breaks down in tears and Tails gives her a hug to calm her down

"It's ok Rosie" he said as Sonic walks out

"Which way did she go?" Sonic ask

"That way" Tails said pointing the way and Sonic runs off in a blur.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Elyse are walking through a cave. They just they can find the way out. Then they stop and saw 5 different tunnels

"Great" Elyse said

"This one, come on" Teagan said grabbing Elyse and walking down the 2nd tunnel on the right. They kept walking and came to a river "Wow, look at that" Teagan then said walking along the path. Then they saw a blue hedgehog in tears. Teagan was the first to run over to her "Hello?"

"Oh hello" Sonette said surprise. She then wipes her tears away, picks her bag up and stands up

"Well my names Teagan and that's Elyse" Teagan said

"Sonette"

"Sonette, are you related to Sonic?" Elyse ask

"Uh yeah, he's my twin brother"

"Why are you crying Sonette?" Teagan ask

"No reason, just me and Sonic yet again. I thought to hide here because Eggman won't find me"

"Eggman, he's nuts" Teagan said

"Trust me, you haven't seen the worse side of him" Sonette warned them

"Oh I am so sorry Sonette" Teagan said looking down

"That's ok, come on" Sonette said and the trio walks off

"Where do we go?" Elyse ask

"Anywhere uses want" Sonette told them

"We don't even know" Teagan told Sonette "We just want an adventure"

"Well let's go and find one" Sonette said as they walk out form the caves

"Yeah!" Teagan shouts. Then they heard a loud bang from behind them

"What was that?" Elyse ask as Teagan drops her bag and flies up in the air

"What is it Teagan?" Sonette asks dropping her bag. Then Teagan was shot down by something and screams in pain. Elyse drops her bag and runs over to Teagan worried with Sonette

"Teagan, are you ok?" Elyse asks worried. Then a bunch of Eggman's robots surround them and Sonette looks up and sees Eggman

"Well what do we have here, 2 rats and a fox" he said

"What do you want Eggman?" Sonette shouts

"Uses" Eggman then said as Metal Knuckles picks up Teagan by her tails, a robot picks Elyse up by the scruff of her neck and Metal Sonic grabs Sonette

"Put me down!" Teagan screams

"Stop, you're hurting me!" Elyse scream

"No!" Teagan shouts kicking Metal Knuckles' face which made him drop her. She then runs over and knocks the robot holding Elyse over which made it drop her and started punching it like crazy. She was destroying the robots and then Metal Knuckles grabs her and slams her into the ground and she screams

"Teagan!" Sonette shouts kicking Metal Sonic. Then Metal Knuckles picks Teagan up by her tails again but with a tighter grip which made Teagan screams and another robot picks Elyse up

"Take the hedgehogs to my ship" Eggman ordered and they left. Elyse was screaming 'Teagan' the whole way. Eggman then got closer to Teagan who's in tears

"Let me go!" she screams

"Take her to my underground base; she'll never see the sunlight again" Eggman ordered and Metal Knuckles nods and heads off


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic is running around Green Hills Zone looking for Sonette. He feels guilty for the way her treated her and spoke. He's her brother, not father. He then runs back to the workshop and walks inside and found Rosie and Tails talking

"Sonette was right, I never should've told uses" Rosie said

"You did the right thing Rosie, it's my fault" Sonic said walking over to the pair

"Did you find her?" Tails ask

"No and I look high and low" Sonic said

"Oh Sonic what do we do?" Rosie ask

"Tails, you and Rosie head back to Station Square and I'll keep looking" Sonic told them

"Got it Sonic" Tails said "Come on Rosie" he then said and the pair runs off and Sonic smiles. He then runs off and headed west on hope to find Sonette. After hours of searching it was getting dark so Sonic called it a night and went to check on Tails and Rosie. Rosie's taking this hard and he cares about her. She's like a little sister to him, plus Tails has a crush on her. He then walks into the workshop and found the pair asleep. Sonic then takes them both to his place by carrying them on at a time and sitting them in his bed. When he sat them both down and went to walk out he saw Rosie snuggle into Tails. Sonic smile grow bigger at the 2. He then walks out and left the bathroom light on for the night so the pair can find it if they wake up in the middle of the night. He then runs to Green Hills Zone and watches the sun set

'I will find you Sonette he thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Elyse are sitting at the back in one of Eggman's cell waiting for him. After hours of sitting there Elyse is starting to get worried but Sonette isn't, she knows Eggman too well to be worry. Elyse is also worried about Teagan since she's not with her. She then looks at Sonette and she leans into her

"Where's Eggman?" Elyse ask

"Who knows" Sonette replays "He always does this"

"I just want Teagan, she's my best friend and she's my sister"

"What about her family?"

"Gone, they passed away when she was 9, along with her 3 brothers and 2 sisters"

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that"

"I know, my family took her in. The other day she said to me she wanted an adventure but I guess this wasn't what she wanted"

"No, everything will be ok. I promise and when Eggman come let me do most of the talking"

"Got it"

"Good" Sonette said standing up. Elyse then heard footsteps and stands up too and the pair walks to the front of the cell and waited. Then they saw Eggman and Sonika smiles "Well isn't everyone's most hated doctor" Sonette joke "So what do you want from us Egghead?" she then ask

"Silent hedgehog" Eggman hissed

"No, where's Teagan?"

"Oh you just a pain"

"I know, now where's Teagan?" Sonette asks again

"Where you can't find her" Eggman said

"Eggman, I will find her and you know that for a fact"

"She's a very rare creature Teagan is. There are only 2 of her kind left and uses all know that"

"Shut up!" Elyse shouts

"And so are you my dear"

"What do you want?" Sonette asks annoyed as Metal Sonic walks in

"Grab Sonette and let's go" Eggman said walking off. Sonette pushed Elyse back as Metal Sonic opens the cell door. He then grabs Sonette and slams her in the bars of the cell across of hers knocking her over. He then locks the cell and grabs her left foot and drags her out. Sonette got a bad feeling since every time Eggman captured her she gets hurt in the end

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

With a grunt Teagan was drop on the floor of the old rusty elevator as Metal Knuckles walks in. Teagan was too weak to move and in too much pain. Everything hurts and she means everything but her tails and the hands hurt the most at the moment. She's worried about Elyse and hopes she's alright. That other robot was hurting her and Teagan hates it when Elyse gets hurt. Elyse is a big sister in Teagan's eye and she cares about her. Then the elevator stops and Metal Knuckles opens the door. All Teagan could saw was a corridor lit with torches and a door right at the end. It was a huge metal door with what looks like a small peaking hole that's sailed with a metal sliding window. Metal Knuckles then grabs Teagan's tails and drags her down

"Hey, watch it!" Teagan shouts

"Silent fox" Metal Knuckles said

"Just let me go and I will!"

"Shut up" Metal Knuckles said as he opens the door. Teagan could only see an old rusty single bed and the matrasses looks years old and you could see a spring sticking out of it. Metal Knuckles then throws Teagan in and she looks at him "Enjoy your stay" Metal Knuckles said closing the door. Teagan got up and ran to it and started banging on it

"Come on! Open this door, its pitch black in here!" she shouts. She then walks back a bit but not too far since she couldn't see a dam thing. She then laid down and curled into a tight ball 'This is not my idea off a good time. What do I do? I have to get out of here but how?' she thought. She then started humming hoping to see someone soon

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was being taken back to the cell. She can still feel the electricity running through her body. The next thing Sonette knew was Elyse next to her with fear in her eyes

"Hey Elyse" Sonette said sitting up

"What happen?" she ask

"Nothing for you to worry about Elyse, just go to sleep" Sonette told her. Elyse nods as she moves back, lay down and falls asleep. With a sigh Sonette lays back down and stares at the ceiling 'Where are you Sonic?' she thought. At of all the times she wants to see him, he's not here and he has no idea that Eggman has her


	4. Chapter 4

When Sonette wakes she finds herself in more pain then she did before she fell asleep. With a groan she rolled over to her gut and got to her knees. She then saw Elyse waking up and crawling over to her. Sonette felt sick and of course pain.

"Are you ok Sonette?" Elyse asks worried

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette lied as she sits down

"Sonette, do you think he'll come for me"

"Sadly he will, I just hope Sonic finds us before you get hurt"

"Then we can find Teagan, right"

"That's right, I'll make sure of it"

"Good, I want her back"

"So how Teagan's parents die?"

"We believe it was just a car accident but Teagan said it wasn't and that someone did. She won't tell anyone what really happened that night"

"Maybe I should talk to her, she shouldn't keep secrets, and it will eat her up and destroy her"

"How do you know that?"

"Well let's say I use to keep my secretes hidden. I can try to help her"

"So who are you Sonette?"

"Well when I'm Sonette I'm just Sonic's sister but because I have a double life I have another name which is Blueberry. When I go around saying my name's Blueberry I'm what you say a criminal"

"Really, what did you do?" Elyse ask worried

"Just breaks in and that, so don't worry"

"Oh ok"

"Tell me more about you Elyse"

"Not much to tell. My parents run a farm and we grow corn. I also have 2 older brothers, an older sister and a baby sister. Me and Teagan use to go to school and that's when I first met her, she's the fighter and always gets into a fight so my mother pulled us out and just homeschooled out in year 9. Teagan always wanted to leave the farm and to find her place in world but my parents told her she has to wait till she can. She just couldn't wait any longer and here we are. I'm here with you and Teagan's missing" Elyse explains

"Hey we'll find her, I know we will"

"I hope so, she's a good friend and I really want her back"

"Don't worry Elyse, we will find her I promise" Sonette promised as Eggman walks to the front of the cell

"Well hello rodents" he said as Sonette and Elyse stands up and Sonette stands in front of Elyse

"Eggman" Sonette said with hatred in her voice

"Hand her over Sonette" Eggman said and Elyse grabs Sonette's arm

"No chance Egghead" Sonika said

"Fine then, both of uses are coming with me" Eggman told them as he opens the cell and Metal Sonic walks in. Elyse and Sonette walks out and follows Eggman. Elyse was scared and under Sonette's arm and kept her close

'Where are you Sonic?' Sonette thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up to find the sunlight in his eyes. He then gets up and looks around and smiles. He then runs home and found Rosie and Tails having breakfast; luckily he had food for them

"Morning Sonic, are we going to look for Sonette?" Rosie asks

"Yeah, I'll meet uses at your workshop Tails" Sonic said and they nod. He then runs to a chili dog stand and buys him 2 and then quickly eats them. He then runs around the world and went to through a cave. When he walks out he saw 3 bags and goes into shock. 1 was Sonette's and the others looks like Teagan the Fox's and Elyse the Hedgehog's. He picks them up and runs to Tails' workshop and sat them of the desk. Tails and Rosie walks over and looks at the bags

"Isn't that's Sonette's bag" Rosie said

"Yeah it is" Tails said "But who owns the others?"

"Teagan and Elyse, but here's the question. Where are them?" Sonic said

"You're not thinking Eggman has them, are you?" Rosie asks

"I am, he has to have them" Sonic said as they walk to Tails' computer

"So let's find them and go and save them" Tails said as he started working on his computer

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Elyse are standing in a cylinder tube together. They are now in one of Eggman's base and Sonette has a bad feeling. Then she saw Eggman circling them and Sonette watch him carefully as Elyse closed her eyes and buries her face in Sonika.

"Well Sonette, what should I do to uses?" Eggman said

"I know, you should let us go" Sonette told him. Then Metal Sonic walks in the room as the cylinder tube opens. Metal Sonic grabs Sonette who pushes Elyse back. Then it closes again and Metal Sonic drags Sonette out.

"Sonette!" Elyse shouts worried

"So my dear, what's your name?" Eggman asks

"Why would I tell you?"

"If you do and I won't hurt you"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Well I'll come back to you" Eggman said walking off. He then walks into his other lab just down the corridor of the room that Elyse is in. He then saw Sonette in the room next to his and she was trying to get out

"Let me out!" she screams. She then started smashing anything she could in the room, not caring if she hurts herself. She then throws something at the mirror and it cracks. Then the room started filling up with gas she so she throws something else and it smashes. She then jumps through it and runs out but Metal Sonic grabs her

"Smart one rodent but not too smart" Eggman said walking over "Take her away"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is running to Eggman's base where Sonette, Teagan and Elyse are, he hopes. He then snicks in to hear a scream. It wasn't Sonette so he runs towards it and found Elyse in a cylinder tube. Sonic then smashes it opens and grabs Elyse and pulls her out. He then falls over and lands on his back and Elyse on him

"Mr. Sonic!" Elyse said smiling

"First it's Sonic and second, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I don't know where Sonette is" Elyse said standing up. Sonic then gets up and the pair walks off to find Sonette. They then heard yelling and they follow it to find Metal Sonic and Sonette

"Let me go!" Sonette screams as Metal Sonic walks off and leaves Sonette hanging. She has her wrist bound with rope and sighs. Sonic then runs over and gets her down "Thanks Sonic" she then said as Elyse walks over

"Let's get out of here" Elyse said

"I agree" Sonette said as Sonic picks Elyse up bridle style

"Stay close Sonette" Sonic told her. Then the pair runs off in a blue blur and stop in Tails' workshop. Sonic then sits Elyse down and she smiles

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Elyse" Sonic said as Sonette walks off. He then chase after her and grabs her arm

"What do you want Sonic?" Sonette ask as Tails, Elyse and Rosie walks over

"I'm sorry Sonette" Sonic said

"Look Sonic, I hate it when you judge me for what I do. I know the risk and I know it's against the law but I still do it" Sonette explains "Beside we have a bigger problem"

"What is it?" Rosie ask

"It's Teagan, she's missing" Elyse said as her ears fold flat

"We don't know where she is but we have to find her" Sonette told them

"Well let's get looking" Tails said running off. Rosie and Sonic follows him and Sonette looks at Elyse who has tears sliding down her chicks. Sonette sighs as she wipes them away

"Don't cry Elyse" Sonette told her as she looks up

"Sorry Sonette, I miss Teagan"

"Come on" Sonette said as the pair walks off to Sonic and the others

"So where do we start?" Rosie asks

"Who knows with Eggman" Sonic said and Elyse sighs sadly "Oh sorry Elyse"

"That's ok Sonic" Elyse said with a weak smile

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Sonic told her

"I know, Sonette said the same thing. I just hope she's ok. She's like a sister"

"I'm sure she's fine" Rosie said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan was still in the dark but she can hear someone coming so she's sitting up and facing the door, well where she thinks and hopes the door is. Then the door opens and she saw Eggman and Metal Knuckles so she stands up and gives them a death stare

"Where's Elyse?!" she shouts

"Gone, she's with Sonic now" Eggman said and Teagan smiles

"Good, now let me go!" Teagan shouts as she runs and goes to hit Eggman but Metal Knuckles grabs her

"Bad move fox girl" Eggman said walking out and closing the door. The only light Teagan can see is Metal Knuckles' green glowing eyes. Metal Knuckles then throws Teagan into a wall. She then gets up and runs away from the eyes but then Metal Knuckles grabs her tails and slams her into the ground and started belting into her like she was a boxing bag. She screams as loud as her lungs could and by the end she just had no energy left. Then the door opens and Teagan was too weak to move. Metal Knuckles then drags her over and over to Eggman's feet

"Why, why are you doing this?" Teagan asks softly

"Why, I control your life and there is nothing you can do about it" Eggman told her. Teagan then crawls away from the mad doctor and Eggman laughs as he steps on tails and Teagan screams

"Leave me alone!" she screams

"Until next time fox" Eggman said walking off. Teagan then watch the door closes and breaks down in tears

'Someone save me' she thought


	5. Chapter 5

Elyse is sitting in Sonic's room with her back to the door, she was meant to try and sleep but she can't sleep. Sonic's running around the world looking for any clues on Teagan's whereabouts but so far no good. Then she heard footsteps so she looks back and sees Sonic walking in. Sonic then sits next to her and he takes her hand

"Are you ok Elyse?" he asks

"No" she said softly

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" she then said softly

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No" she said softly and breaks down in tears "What if Eggman's hurting her?"

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise"

"But I don't know what to do, she's family"

"Don't worry Elyse, we will get her back"

Meanwhile down stairs Sonette, Rosie and Tails are working on Teagan's whereabouts and still have nothing which has Sonette's worried

"Where could he put her?" Sonette asks

"I have no idea, but the computer is still working" Tails said. Then they saw Elyse and Sonic walk in and Elyse has red eyes like she was crying

"Are you ok Elyse?" Rosie ask worried

"I'm fine, thank you" she replays

"Good, we're still working on where Teagan is" Sonette said

"Found her, I hope" Tails said "Underground base, well the old rundown mines" he then said

"We have to go and get her" Elyse told them

"We, it's just me and Sonette" Sonic said

"I want to come" Elyse wined

"No Elyse, stay" Sonic told her. Elyse then gives him a death stare and disperses in a purple blur and everyone looks around shock

"Wow, let's go Sonic" Sonette said and the pair runs off in a blue blur

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan was still in pain form Metal Knuckles' beating. Then she saw him walk in yet again and closes the door. Teagan couldn't even get up and run away from him. He then started beating into her again, she felt skin break and bones creak and he broke her right arm. Teagan screams and begs from him to stop but like always he just keeps going. When he was done she felt weak and she heard Metal Knuckles chuckles

"You really are weak" he said walking out and leaving her alone. Teagan was in tears and just wanted to die, wanted it to end

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse, Sonic and Sonette are near the base, watching it. Then they saw Metal Knuckles walks out with blood on his hand. Without thinking Elyse runs in and Sonic and Sonette follow her. They then found the elevator and they go down, with no idea what they are going to see. Then the elevator stops and Sonic opens the door. All they could saw was a corridor lit with torches and a door right at the end. It was a huge metal door with what looks like a small peaking hole that's sailed with a metal sliding window. They walk to the door and as they got closer they heard crying and go into shock

"That's Teagan" Elyse said running to the door. Sonette then pulls Elyse back and Sonic opens the door. They then saw Teagan in a bloody mess and Elyse screams in horror. Teagan looks over with pure fear in her eyes as Sonette and Elyse runs over

"Teagan, what did he do to you?" Sonette asks

"He got his robot to hurt me" Teagan said weakly

"Sonic, you have to pick her up" Sonette told him as he runs over

"Come on Teagan, everything will be fine" Sonic said as he picks her up and she screams in pain

"Easy Sonic" Sonette said

"Do have any aspirin?" Teagan asks

"No, why?" Elyse asks

"I have a killer headache" Teagan said and Elyse smiles

"Come on, let's go" Sonic said and they all headed back to the elevator and headed up. Teagan was shacking and wimping. When Sonette opens the doors and trio runs off in a blur to Tails' workshop. Tails then slides everything off his coffee table and Sonic sat Teagan down

"Call Dr. Quack and give him the heads up that we're on our way to the hospital" Sonette said and Rosie runs off

"No, no hospital" Teagan said with pain in her voice as she tries to get up but Elyse pushes her back down

"I'm sorry Teagan but the way you look we have no choice" Elyse told her and Teagan grunts

"Ok, go Sonic" Rosie said and Sonic picks Teagan up again and he runs off with Sonette and Elyse behind him. They then walk in and over to Dr. Quack

"We're here doc" Sonic said

"Oh Chaos, she's worse than I thought. Well I have to get her into an emergency room. Nurse, I need a few things. Sonic follow me." Dr. Quack concluded, then he ran off and Sonic followed as Sonette and Elyse sat in the waiting room. They waited and waited, a few minutes later Sonic walks out and sits with them. They then kept waiting for hours. Then they saw Dr. Quack and the trio stands up and stare at him

"How is she doc?" Sonic ask

"Weak, very weak. She has a few creak rips, a broken arm, a lot of bruise and she's in shock" Dr. Quack explains and Elyse sighs

"Can we go and see her?" she ask

"Sure, this was" Dr. Quack said leading them to her room. Teagan is staring at the window

"Hey Teagan" Elyse said running over

"Hey, are you ok Elyse?" Teagan ask

"I'm fine" Elyse replays smiling. Then a rabbit walks into the room and she was mad. She has purple fur with black fur surrounding the top of her head, tips of her ears and eye area, blue eyes and wears a red top, jeans, black boots, and white gloves with green wristbands. With her is a blue chao and has black markings at the top of his head, hands, feet and tails. He has a bulb-shaped heard, green eyes and a floating ball shape hovering above the tip-top of his head that changes appearance corresponding to his emotions, purple butterfly like wings and a small circular tail

"Crystal" Teagan said sitting up

"Don't Crystal me, I just off the phone to your mother Elyse! She tells me uses have ran away from and only leaving a note! I then tell her uses are here and what state Teagan is in I get yelled at! What were uses thinking!? Leaving home like that! Elyse you should know better than that! So when Teagan gets out uses are going home!" she shouts with anger

"Yes Crystal" Teagan and Elyse said at the same time

"And I'll be making sure uses do get there" Crystal then said walking out with the chao

"I never seen Crystal so mad" Dr. Quack said following her. Sonette and Sonic then walk into the room and saw Teagan in tears and so was Elyse

"We are so dead" Elyse

"Well I was going to die anyway" Teagan then said and she sighs "Well if anyone ask, it was my idea and I made you come"

"Are you sure Teagan?"

"Yeah, it's better off that way"

"Ok, so when do you think you get out?"

"Tomorrow, I think"

"So then what will happen?" Sonette asks

"We go home" Elyse said "Which is what we don't want"

"We have to, Crystal's taking us remember" Teagan reminded her

"Yeah I do" Elyse said

"Well I have to keep an eye out for Eggman, you stay here Sonette" Sonic said running off. Sonette then sits down on the couch and sighs

"I am so sorry" she said

"Don't be Sonette; there was nothing you could've done. I'm just grateful you found me" Teagan explains

"You know if there's anything I can do, just ask"

"We know, thanks Sonette yet again" Elyse said "I have my sister back and that's all that matters" she then said and Sonette smiles


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't till the next day when Teagan was let out of hospital. Crystal was still mad at the pair but no as much as she was yesterday. Sonette decided to make sure Elyse, Teagan and Crystal made it safely to Sunset Hill. Now that Eggman is after them she just wants to be on the safe side and also see them regally. At the moment they are all walking to the train station

"You don't have to come Sonette" Teagan said

"I know but Eggman is after uses so I want to make sure uses all get there safe" Sonette explains

"Thank you" Elyse said smiling

"You're welcome" Sonette replays smiling. They then made if for the next train just in time. Teagan, Sonette and Elyse sat together and Crystal and her chao friend sat across from them. Elyse and Teagan leans against Sonette who wraps her arms around them. There was a long silent, Sonette just stares out the window and watch the world fly by. It's been years since she was on a train. Crystal then clears her throat and Sonette looks at her. She then looks at Teagan and Elyse who are fast asleep under her arms

"So Sonette, how did you find them?" Crystal asks breaking the silent

"I didn't, they found me. We were in a cave, I was upset and the next thing I knew a young two-tailed fox walks over to me and said 'Hi'" Sonette explains

"Why were you upset?"

"Me and Sonic go into a fight, he can be very judgmental"

"He can?"

"Yeah, trust me. He doesn't really like people with bad backgrounds"

"How are you and Sonic related?"

"He's my twin"

"Twin, really? Wow that's cool"

"It is, but it's hard to be in his life. Eggman and my life always getting in the way plus he runs around the world for fun, but then again so do I" Sonette explains "I just don't know what to do anymore"

"Well don't give up" Crystal told

"Chao chao" the little chao said agreeing with Crystal

"What's his name?" Sonette asks

"Oscar, I've known him since the day I was born"

"Oscar, cute name"

"Thanks" Crystal said smiling "So is Eggman still after them?"

"I'm afraid so, which is something I didn't want"

"Do you think he'll attack Elyse's family?" Crystal asks worried

"I have no idea, but he is a mad man so I believe so which I why I want to stick around to make sure they are safe"

"Well if we tell Elyse's parents that they will understand"

"I hope so, I really do" Sonette "But if they don't we're going to need a plan"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is with Tails and Rosie looking for Eggman. Sonic wants to make sure he is nowhere near Elyse's farm near Sunset Hill.

"We haven't been to Sunset Hill before Sonic so I don't know if there are any bases nearby" Tails explains

"So what do we do Sonic?" Rosie asks

"We wait for Sonette to call, she knows what she's doing" Sonic them "So we wait"

"For how long?" Rosie asks

"We wait till she calls, Sunset Hill is hours away on a train" Sonic explains

"What are we going to do?" Tails asks

"Once Sonette calls and tells us what's going on, I'll go to see her and to look around Sunset Hill" Sonic explains "Let's just hope everything goes to plan"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

By the time Sonette and the others made it to Sunset Hill it was getting dark. They then walk from the train station to the farm which was a 30 minute walk. Crystal and Sonette talked more about keeping Teagan, Elyse and Elyse's family safe. When they got to the farm Sonette saw 6 more hedgehogs waiting, 3 boys and 3 girls. Elyse then runs over and gives them a hug and Sonette smiles. Then she saw Teagan walks off with her head down, tails and ears. Sonette, worried followed her. Sonette followed Teagan to a grass hill under a shady tree. Teagan sat down, not seeing Sonette and she breaks down in tears

"Oh Teagan" Sonette said kneeling in front of her

"This is all my fault, I put Elyse in danger and now Eggman is after us" Teagan said through tears

"Oh Teagan, don't do this to yourself, it's not worth it" Sonette told her

"But this is my fault and now Elyse and her whole family are in danger. If I didn't meet him all those years ago" Teagan said

"What do you mean?" Sonette asks

"I met him years ago, but he went by the name Dr Robotnik. He's the reason my family are dead, he caused that car accident" Teagan said and Sonette goes into shock "He's going to kill Elyse and her family too" she then said and Sonette pulls Teagan into a hug

"It's going to be ok Teagan, I promise" Sonette said as she felt tears sliding down her chicks. Sonette then looks at Teagan who still in tears "Just let it all out" Sonette then said and Teagan looks up at her

"Why can't I have a family?" Teagan asks

"You do have a family, Elyse. Family isn't just people who you a related to is the ones who love you and take you into their lives like Elyse and her family has done" Sonette explains. She then stands up and helps Teagan up "Come on" she then said and the pair walks off. Teagan then saw the others waiting, worried. Then Elyse's mum saw the pair and walks over and gives Teagan a hug. Sonette then takes a few steps backs. Elyse's mum has white fur with green hair, gold eyes and is wearing a red and white checked shirt, jeans, brown boots and white gloves

"Oh Teagan, are you ok?" Elyse's mum asks worried

"I'm fine" Teagan said. Elyse's mum then looks up at Sonette and smiles as she lets Teagan go

"And who is this?" Elyse's mum asks curious

"This is Sonette. She saved me and she's Sonic's sister" Teagan explains

"The Sonic?" a green hedgehog asks running over. He has pink eyes and is wearing brown boots, belt and white gloves

"Uh yeah" Sonette replays

"Cam, go and make the spear room" Elyse's mum said "We have a guest" she then said and the hedgehog named Cam runs off "You are staying dear?"

"Well that would be nice, I just want to make sire Eggman doesn't find uses" Sonette explains and she walks with Elyse's mum to the rest of the family. The eldest male hedgehog has black fur and gold eyes and is wearing an old cowboy hat, brown boots that look years' old and white gloves. The two younger male hedgehog look like twins. They both have grey fur, gold eyes but one is wearing a cowboy hat, a brown belt, daggy jeans, brown boots and brown fingerless gloves but the other on is wearing brown boots, white gloves. The eldest female has black fur, green hair, gold eyes and is wearing a blue top, jeans, brown boots and white gloves. Then you got the baby that has white fur, blue eyes and is wearing pink dress

"Ok everyone this is Sonette, Sonette this is my husband" she said pointing at the eldest male

"Hello sir" Sonette said

"The twins' names are Jack and Nick. Jack is the one in the brown gloves and Nick the white. Then you got my eldest daughter Missy and then you got Eva"

"Nice to meet uses" Sonette said smiling as Teagan walks over

"Jack, Nick, Missy, I want uses to take Eva and go inside" Elyse's dad said

"Yes sir" Nick said and the trio walks off

"Well I'll be back soon" Sonette said walking off; knowing staying there was a bad idea. Elyse's dad then gave Elyse and Teagan and dirty look

"Well I never would've guessed uses would do such a thing! And Elyse, you know much better!" Elyse's dad shouts

"Don't yell at Elyse, it was my idea" Teagan told them "I made her come, it's my fault" she then said

"Elyse, let's go" Elyse's mum said grabbing Elyse and walking inside

"Teagan, we took you in for a reason, to protect you" Elyse's dad said

"From what!? Eggman?" Teagan shouts and Elyse's dad slaps her which knocks her over

"Don't you dear raise your voice at me" Elyse's dad said in a deep voice

"But it's true; you know what really happened that day. That's why when you look at me it's with discus in your eyes" Teagan said standing you "You know it was my fault my whole family was killed" she then said as she starts to cry

"You bet I do and you make me sick, I don't want you here anymore! I can't risk my family's safety because of you" Elyse's dad shouts and Teagan runs off in tears. She then saw Sonette waiting for her, like she heard what just happened. Teagan then runs over and gives her a hug as best she could and Sonette wraps her arms around the crying fox

"It's not fair Sonette" Teagan cried

"Shhh, it's going to be ok" Sonette told her

"How?" Teagan ask curious. Then Sonette saw Crystal, Oscar and Elyse walking over. Crystal and Elyse both had a suitcase

"Well let's say, I've made a deal with my brother Sonic and Crystal" Sonette said and Teagan looks back

"You and Elyse will be moving to Station Square with me and Oscar" Crystal told her

"And Sonic will train you and Elyse up and you, Elyse, Crystal and Oscar and now part of the Sonic Team" Sonette told them

"For real?" Elyse asks

"Yeah, with some training Sonic believes uses can be your own team" Sonette said

"Wow, that's cool" Crystal said

"Come on, we have a train to catch" Sonette said walking off and the others chased after her

"So what are we going to do in Station Square?" Elyse asks

"Well first thing first, uses meet the Sonic Team" Sonette told them

"Wow, the Sonic Team, how cool is that?" Elyse said

"If you say so" Teagan said

"It is cool" Elyse said smiling

"Come on, we still have to make it home" Sonette said and they all smile as they kept walk and go on the next train to Station Square. When they got back to Station Square it was late, really late. They met up with Sonic, Tails and Rosie at the park. Teagan, Elyse, Crystal and Sonette smiles as the trio walks over

"Are uses ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, we should be now" Crystal said smiling

"I'm tired" Teagan said looking at Crystal smiles

"Let's go" she said walking off with Oscar. Elyse and Teagan chase after her. Rosie then runs to Sonette and gives her a hug

"I'm sorry Sonette" Rosie said and Sonette looks at her confused but then smiles

"Don't worry Rosie" Sonette said smiling. Rosie looks up and smiles "Love you Rosie"

"Love you too" Rosie replies as she lets her. Rosie and Tails runs off and headed to the workshop. Sonette sighs as she turns her back to Sonic

"Sonette, we need to talk" Sonic said

"I know we do"

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you and when you break the law I just lose it" Sonic said as Sonette turns around to face him "But I worry because I care and I love you, you're my sister"

"Sonic, I'm your sister. I have my life and you have yours. You're the hero of Mobius, I'm a thief. We have different lives and yet we still try to get along but we have to face the fact, we're going to go our own way" Sonette explains taking Sonic's hand "But I still want you in my life, you just have to understand Sonic, this is my life and I know all the risks" she adds and Sonic smiles as he pulls her into a hug

"I'm sorry" he whispers


	7. Chapter 7

**5 months later**

Teagan is sitting with Sonette, Wave, Blaze and Rouge. They are having a girls' day out, now that Teagan's arm is healed. Sonic is still training Elyse up and Crystal is still working at the hospital

"How are you feeling Teagan?" Wave asks and Teagan smiles

"I'm fine" she then replies

"It's been 5 months since Eggman's attacked, I have a bad feeling" Sonette explains

"As do I" Blaze said "Eggman isn't a person who just gives up, no he has to have a plan" she then adds

"I wonder what it is" Teagan said as she stands up "Well I've got to go" she adds walking off. Then she saw Silver and smiles

"Hey Teagan" Silver said walking over

"Hey Silver, what you doing?"

"Nothing, are you ok? You look a little pale"

"I'm fine, just having trouble sleeping"

"Why?"

"No reason" Teagan lied as she went to walk off but Silver grabs her and she sighs as she face him

"What is it Teagan?"

"It's nothing, I swear" Teagan said and Silver sighs

"Teagan, I know something is wrong, so tell me"

"The reason I'm having trouble sleeping because nearly every time I close my eyes I have nightmares of Metal Knuckles. He just hunts me now and…and I can't sleep"

"Teagan, you're safe" Silver told her as he grabs her shoulders

"If I'm safe, then why don't I feel safe" Teagan said softly as Silver let's her go

"You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here"

"I know, I just want to be alone" Teagan said walking off. She then found a nice shady spot under the tress and smiles as she sat down. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was waken up to something grabs her ankles so she quickly opens her eyes as she was lifted off the ground

"Hello fox girl" she heard Eggman said. She looks up and sees him in his Eggmobile

"No, what do you want?" Teagan asks looking around to see no one around

"Come with me" Eggman said as they head off

"No, let me go!" Teagan shouts

"Teagan!" she then heard Silver shout. She looks back and sees him

"Silver" Teagan whispers as they went higher. She then closed her eyes and waited. The next thing she knew she was drop on a metal surface. She sits up and looks around lost. Then someone grabs her tails and drags her off. She then looks back to see Metal Knuckles "Let me go" Teagan said with anger in her voice

"Shut up" Metal Knuckles said. Then he stops in front of a cell. He then walks in and throws Teagan and she lands with a grunt. She then saw the cell door shut and lock, so she got up and ran over to them. Then she grabs the bars and looks around

"Let me go!" she shouts. Then she saw Metal Knuckles and walks to the back of her cell

"I'll be quite if I were you" Metal Knuckles warned her. Teagan watch him carefully as he walks off

'Now what?' she thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Silver runs to Tails' workshop to find Tails with Rosie, Crystal, Oscar, Elyse, Sonic and Shadow. They all stare at him and saw something is wrong

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"Eggman just took Teagan" Silver said and they all look at him shock

"When?" Elyse asks

"Not long ago, about 2 minutes ago if that" Silver replies

"I'll look for some bases, Eggman must found out how I was tracking him" Tails explains as he runs to his computer

"Well start looking" Sonic said and Tails nods

"Where was she anyway?" Crystal asks

"In the park, I saw she was asleep under a tree so I left her. Then I heard her scream and look back to see her being taken by Eggman" Silver explains

"Any luck yet Tails?" Elyse asks running over to him

"No not yet" he replies and Silver sighs

"You ok Silver?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Silver replies

"I'm worried about Teagan, she's been acting wired lately" Crystal said worried

"She told me she's having trouble sleeping" Silver said

"Why?" Rosie asks

"She said it is because nearly every time she close her eyes she has nightmares of Metal Knuckles, that worries me" Silver explains and Crystal sighs sadly

"I should've seen that coming" Crystal then said softly

"Don't blame yourself Crystal" Sonic said walking over to her and she nods

"I just hope uses can find her" she then said

"We will, I just we get there before anything bad happens" Tails said as Sonette walks in

"What's going on?" Sonette asks confused

"Eggman just took Teagan and we can't find her" Rosie said and Sonette goes into shock

"Oh boy, that's really bad" Sonette then said

"And at the moment, I can't find her" Tails said looking at them

"Now what?" Rosie asks

"Sonette, you're coming with me" Sonic said and Sonette nods. Sonic then runs off in a blue blur and Sonette follows him

"Where are they going?" Elyse asks

"Who knows, those 2 are hard to keep up with" Rosie said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Sonic are standing in Green Hills Zone, staring at Eggman's base. Sonic then looks at Sonette who is still staring at the base

"Think he's here?" she asks and Sonic smiles

"He has to" Sonic said running off and Sonette follows him. They then run into the control room to see no one around

"Maybe he's not here" Sonette said looking at Sonic

"That's where you are wrong rodent" they heard Eggman's voice echo through the room. Then the computer screen turns on and the pair sees Eggman, smiling

"Eggman" Sonic said with anger in his voice "Where's Teagan?" he then asks

"News travel fast when one of uses go missing" Eggman said smiling

"Where is she Eggman?" Sonette asks annoyed, she's not in the mood for any games

"Why so mad Sonette?" Eggman asks "Oh well, you and I can talk more later" Eggman said, then he activates trap doors underneath her

"Sonette!" Sonic yells as he runs to the trap door and as the trapdoors shut "Where is she?" he then asks with anger in his voice as he looks at the computer

"That's for me to know rodent and you never to find out" Eggman said. Then the screen went off and Sonic looks around. He then tries to find Sonette but fails so he runs back to Tails' workshop and everyone looks at him shock

"Where's Sonette?" Rosie asks

"I don't know, Eggman got her" Sonic said

"How?" Tails asks shock

"Trapdoor" Sonic replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing in a pitch black room and what feels like a cylinder tube. She then sits down as memories of David followed her mind and what he did to her. Then she felt like she was moving and stands up. Then she closed her eyes as she was blinded by a bright light. She then opens them to see Metal Sonic and Eggman staring at her

"Hello Sonette" Eggman said walking up to her. Sonette cross her arms and turns her back on him, not wanting to speak or see him "Not talking, oh well. That's just too bad, Metal Sonic" he then said. Metal Sonic nods as Eggman walks back and Metal Sonic opens the pod. He then grabs Sonette and make her face Eggman

"What do you want?" Sonette asks with pure anger in her voice. Eggman then walks up to her with a syringe filled with green stuff

"Enjoy your nap" Eggman said as he stabs Sonette in the neck with syringe and empties the syringe. Sonette felt weak as Eggman walks back with the empty syringe

"No, can't sleep" Sonette whispers, then everything went black


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette wakes in a cell, confused at first on how she got here but then she remembers. She gets up and walks to the front of the cell to see if Teagan's around but couldn't see her

'Dam it' she thought as she looks back and leans on the bars. Then she heard footsteps so she looks back to see Metal Sonic "What do you want?" Sonette asks

"Dr Eggman would like to speak to you" Metal Sonic said opening the cell

"Well I don't want to see him" Sonette said turning her back to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then grabs her and throws her out. Sonette lands on the ground with a grunt. Then Metal Sonic grabs her foot and drags her off. Sonette looks at him and sighs. She was then drag into the control room, she saw Eggman waiting for her. Metal Sonic let's her go and walks out. Sonette then gets up and looks at Eggman

"Hello rodent" Eggman said

"So what do you want?" Sonette asks crossing her arms

"I want to build my Eggman Empire, but your brother won't let me so I'm going to have to destroy him" Eggman explains as Metal Sonic walks in

"What?" Sonette said shock "You're mad"

"Take her away, I must leave to see Teagan" Eggman said walking off. Metal Sonic the grabs her and drags her back to the cell. Sonette sighs as Metal Sonic locks the cell and walks off. She then sits up and looks around

'Now what?" she though

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is strapped down on a lab table, looking around confused. She could see Metal Knuckles in a concern, staring at her. then Eggman walks in so she looks over at him

"What do you want from me?" Teagan asks

"You'll find out soon me dear" Eggman replies and Teagan sighs

"What are you going to do to me?"

"At the moment" Eggman said walking to her "Nothing"

"So why am I here?"

"You ask a lot of question fox girl"

"And I want answers"

"Too bad you don't get what you want" Eggman said picking up a syringe

"What's that for?" Teagan asks as Eggman wipes something on her arm

"Just need something" Eggman said as she puts the syringe in her arm and Teagan saw it filling up with her blood

"Why?"

"For me to know" Eggman said walking off with the syringe "And you to never find out"

"Wait!" Teagan shouts "What about me?" she whispers. The she sighs and close her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is running around, trying to find Teagan and Sonette. He's waiting for Tails to get back to him on where to go, at the moment he has no idea where to go first

"Ok Sonic, I found Sonette" he then heard Tails voice form the commutation watch

"Where is she?" Sonic asks

"She's at Emerald Town, well near it anyway"

"Good, I'll be back when I get her" Sonic said running off. He then runs into the base and straight to the cell Sonette's in. When Sonette saw Sonic she gets up and runs over to him

"Sonic, get me out of here" Sonette said

"Hang on sis" Sonic said. He then use spin dash to open the cell. Then he grabs Sonette and the pair ran to Station Square Park "Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette replies

"Come on, we still need to get Teagan back" Sonic said. Sonette nods and the pair runs to Tails' workshop

"Sonette" Rosie said running over and gives her a hug

"Hey Rosie" Sonette said

"Are you ok?" Elyse asks worried

"I'm fine, any luck on finding Teagan?" Sonette asks

"No, I can't find her at all or Eggman. He must have a base that's underground or something because I can't find it" Tails explains and Sonic sighs

"So now what?" Crystal asks

"I don't know, I'm not going to give up looking" Tails said

"Good, I'll run east and look there" Sonic said

"I can look west" Sonette suggested

"Good, Elyse if you want to you can head south" Sonic said and Elyse nods

"We'll meet up at Frog Forest" Sonette told the pair, Sonic and Elyse nod

"Be careful" Crystal said

"Chao chao" Oscar said. Then the trio runs off in a blur

"Dam it" Tails said and Crystal look at him

"What is it?" Rosie asks walking over

"I'm blocked" Tails said as Crystal walks over with Oscar "And I can't get pass it"

"Teagan could" Crystal said

"Really?" Rosie asks

"Yeah, something she taught herself. She even hacked into the records to find out how the car accident happened, that's how she found out it was Eggman" Crystal explains

"Wow, that's cool" Tails said "I'm not good with hacking, like I can get into Eggman's compute but this…this is new to me"

"Which means we need to find Teagan faster, that could be out key on what Eggman wants" Rosie said

"She's right" Crystal said "Tell Sonic, Sonette and Elyse. They should know"

"Right" Tails said walking off

"How much do you know about Teagan?" Rosie asks curious

"Not much" Crystal said as Tails walks back "Growing up she got picked on, a lot because of her second tail. When her family passed away she just locked herself up, not talking to anyone and still isn't. A few times I found her…after she was bashed. She never told me who was doing it, if I knew I would've made them stop but Teagan never told me. I just wish she could open up more" she then explains

"I know how she feels" Tails said "I've been in her spot but never had friends like you Crystal or Elyse"

"Maybe Sonette or you could talk to her" Rosie suggested

"She won't open up to me" Crystal said

"I could ask Sonette to, but first thing first, we need to find Teagan" Tails said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is still strapped to the table, waiting for Eggman to come back. She doesn't know if anyone will come for her, she believes they will. Then Eggman walks in, smiling

"Now what?" Teagan asks annoyed

"Take the fox to the room, I don't need her here anymore" Eggman said, then walks out. Metal Knuckles unstraps Teagan who then gets off the table and sighs. Metal Knuckles then drags her off, Teagan didn't fight, she doesn't have enough strength to. She was then push into a small room witch has a single bed, a bedside table and a lamp. Then she looks back to see the door sealed shut so she walks over and sits on the bed. She then saw a camera in a concern so she sighs as she laid down

'Please, find me' she though


	9. Chapter 9

Teagan laid on that bed for a while and fell asleep. She was woken up by the door being slammed open and quickly sits up to see Metal Knuckles

"Go away" Teagan said as she quickly got up and walk into the far concern

"Dr Eggman would like to see you" Metal Knuckles said walking over and grabs her

"No, let me go" Teagan shouts as she was thrown over Metal Knuckles' shoulder "Put me down!" she screams as Metal Knuckles started walking. Teagan then gave up, she saw no hope and no reason to keep yelling. Metal Knuckles then walk into a lab and lies on a lab table. Teagan didn't fight him as she was strapped down, she saw no point to. Then Eggman walks in and over to her

"How are well feeling today?" Eggman asks as he grabs a syringe full of blue liquored

"Go to hell" Teagan said looking away

"Well I have a few test for you today" Eggman said and Teagan looks at him shock

"W-what?"

"So where do we being"

"Sonic and the others will find me"

"They can't find you here, we are hidden where they cannot find us" Eggman said as he injects Teagan. Teagan winced in pain as she looks away, she hates needles

"What was in that?"

"That was nothing, compare to what I have install for you" Eggman said sitting the empty syringe down on the small table

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why, because I can"

"You're mad"

"Enough talking, we have a lot of work to do and so little time to do it" Eggman said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is in Frog Forest with Elyse and Sonette. None of them could find Teagan or Eggman. They then ran back to Tails' workshop to see Tails with Rosie, Crystal and Oscar

"Any luck?" Crystal asks

"No" Sonette said

"Any luck on your end?" Sonic asks

"No, I can't find her or Eggman" Tails replies "And that block…I can't hack past it. I haven't seen anything like this before, it's like Eggman wants us to stay out of this file"

"We need to find Teagan" Rosie said

"Teagan can take whatever Eggman throws at her, I don't like the idea of her being hurt" Elyse explains

"Eggman would have her where we can't find her, underground. Somewhere hidden from us, where could that be" Sonette said and everyone sighs

"That could be anywhere, I've looked everywhere on Mobius" Tails said

"The Red Mountains, look there again" Sonic said and Tails nods

"You really think he could be there" Sonette asks

"I do, as you said, Eggman will be somewhere hidden. There are tons of spots where he could build a base" Sonic explains

"And I found it, just" Tails said

"And where's Teagan?" Elyse asks worried

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Pain, that's all that was going through Teagan's mind. Every inch of her body burns and aches, Eggman left her. she doesn't know why he did this to her, all she wants is to go home. Then she hears someone walk in the room so she looks the other way, thinking it is Eggman

"Please, just leave me alone" Teagan begs

"Teagan, it's me" she heard Sonic said. She looks over to see him with Sonette and Elyse

Hang on sis" Elyse said as she got the straps off

"I want to go home" Teagan whispers

"Come here" Sonic said walking over. Teagan then sits up and wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic then picks Teagan up bridle style and sighs. Teagan breaks down in tears as she buries her face into Sonic "Shhh, I got you"

"Come on" Sonette said and the trio runs off. They then made it to Tails' workshop and Teagan was fast asleep

"How is she?" Crystal asks softly as she walks over

"Asleep, we'll take her to my room" Sonic said walking off with Sonette. When they walk into Sonic's room, Sonette pulls the sheets back and Sonic sits Teagan down as Elyse walks in. Elyse then takes Teagan's shoes off, once they were off Sonette pulls the sheets over Teagan. Then Crystal walk in with Oscar

"I'll sit with her" Crystal said "Uses have work to do"

"When she wakes up, tell her about the computer" Sonic said

"I will, just go" Crystal said. Elyse, Sonic and Sonette walk out and over to Tails and Rosie

"Is Teagan ok?" Rosie asks

"She's asleep, I want to know what Eggman did to her" Sonette said

"That makes two if us sis" Sonic said

"I've never seen Teagan so scared before, I thought I have seen it all but this…this was different" Elyse explains

"So what do we do now?" Rosie asks

"We wait, we need Teagan before we do anything else" Sonic explains

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan didn't wake up till early the next morning. When she did she was confused at first but remembers. She gets up and slowly walks down stairs to see Rosie, Crystal, Oscar and Tails talking

"Teagan" Crystal said walking over and gives her a hug

"Hey Crystal" Teagan whispers

"Are you ok?" Rosie asks

"I'm fine, where's Sonic and the others?" Teagan asks

"Out, they're trying to find out what Eggman has planned" Tails explains

"But we could use your help" Rosie said

"With what?" Teagan asks confused

"Follow me" Tails said walking to his computer. Teagan followed and saw the problem

"You're blocked" Teagan said

"Yeah and I've never seen this before" Tails said

"I have, a few times. They're very hard to hack pass" Teagan said walking up to Tails

"Can you do it?" Rosie asks

"Maybe, I haven't don't this in a while" Teagan said as she started. Tails walks back as Sonic, Elyse and Sonette walks in

"She's awake" Elyse said

"Can she get pass?" Sonic asks

"She doesn't know, she just started" Rosie said

"I'm in" Teagan said "Like riding a bike" she then mumbles

"So what is Eggman hiding?" Sonic asks walking over

"This" Teagan said pulling up the blue prints to a huge cannon

"What is that?" Tails asks

"It's called the 'Destroyer' and-" Teagan started but stops as she gasps

"What?" Sonette asks

"It can destroy worlds, when it is power by all 7 Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald" Teagan said "And it gets worse"

"How?" Rosie asks

"Eggman has the 7 Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald, he's going to power it up but it's going to take another 14 hours" Teagan explains

"What do we do Sonic?" Tails asks

"We get Knuckles and stop him, let's go" Sonic said running off with Tails and Rosie

"Be careful" Sonette said as they got ready

"We will sis, stay here" Sonic said and Sonette nods

"I'll see what I can do here" Teagan said

"Good, we have to stop him" Sonic said

"Hang on" Tails shouts and they take off

"So what can you do here?" Sonette asks

"A few things, make sure the doors don't close or lock on them, guide them around the base" Teagan explains

"Good, very good" Sonette said


	10. Chapter 10

**Teagan, Sonette, Crystal, Oscar, Elyse and Rosie belong to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles are standing on the wing of the X-Tornado, heading to Eggman's space base. They then fly over then runway and Sonic smiles

"Let's go Knuckles" Sonic said jumping off and Knuckles follows him

"Be careful" they heard Sonette said from the commutation watch

"We will sis" Sonic said as they ran up to the bay door "Uh Teagan"

"Right, got it" Teagan said as the bay door opens

"Alright" Knuckles said as he runs in with Sonic

"Now where?" Sonic asks

"The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are in the middle of the base, keeping running and I'll lead you the way" Teagan explains

"Thanks Teagan" Sonic said

"This is a first" Knuckles said

"It is, it might be better than running around lost" Sonic said

"Uses have incoming, a whole punch of robots heading your way" Teagan said so Sonic and Knuckles stop

"Which way?" Knuckles asks

"Both" Teagan replies. Sonic and Knuckles then stand back to back, Sonic facing the way they came

"Can you slow them down?" Sonic asks

"Uhhh…" Teagan said. Then a blast door drops in front of Sonic "Did that work?"

"Yeah, thanks Teagan. Now let's get those emeralds" Sonic said running off with Knuckles

"Ok there should be a door coming up on your right, take it then got left" Teagan said

"Got it" Knuckles said as they run through the door and they go left

"Uses are almost there just take the first right, the third left and go straight. Once you get there you'll have to-" Teagan started to explain but cuts off as she screams in pain

"Teagan" Sonic shouts as he stops with Knuckles

"Just go!" Teagan shouts

"Come on Sonic" Knuckles said and the pair started running

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is staring at Metal Knuckles while Sonette and the others fight the other robots. She then went to stands up but Metal Knuckles punch her in the gut and she drops down again screaming in pain

"Teagan" Sonette shouts as she runs over and knocks Metal Knuckles back

"I'm fine" Teagan said as Sonette helps her up. Then a group of robots ran their way

"I got this, do whatever you have to do to help Sonic and Knuckles" Sonette said and Teagan nods as she turns to the computer. She still have to open 2 blast door to where the Chaos Emeralds are and lift a glass cover over them

"What's going on?" they heard Sonic asks

"We're being attack Sonic" Sonette said

"Are uses ok?" Sonic then asks

"Are uses there yet?" Teagan asks

"No, not yet" Sonic said and Teagan sighs. Then she heard Sonette scream and looks back to see her on the floor

"Sonette!" Teagan screams as Metal Knuckles walks over to her "Go away Metal Knuckles"

"Dr Eggman would want you back for more experiments" Metal Knuckles said picking Teagan up by the throat

"No, got away" Teagan said as she started kicking like crazy

"Let her go" she then heard Silver said. Teagan looks over to see him

"Silver" Teagan said smiling

"Let her go, now" Silver said

"I don't think so" Metal Knuckles said

"Silver, look out" Teagan said and Silver looks back to see more robots running in

"We can take them" Elyse said helping Sonette up

"Thanks" Sonette said "As for you" she then said running to Metal Knuckles, knocking him flying and he drops Teagan

"Teagan, we have a small problem" Sonic said

"Get in line" Teagan said as she stands up

"Can you open the door?" Knuckles asks

"Yeah" Teagan said walking to the computer

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Knuckles are standing and waiting for Teagan to open the door so they can get pass. Sonic sighs as he looks at Knuckles

"What's taking her so long?" Sonic asks

"Give her time Sonic" Knuckles said

"Sorry boys, this is getting harder to do" they heard Teagan said as the doors open "That should be it" she then said as Sonic and Knuckles walks in

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere" Sonic said as he grabs the 7 Chaos Emerald and Knuckles grabs the Master Emerald

"Let's go" Knuckles said and the pair runs off. As they were running a blast door shuts in front of them. They then look back to see e blast door behind them shuts too

"Uh Teagan" Sonic said

"That wasn't me Sonic" Teagan said

"_Self-distrust in 20 seconds"_

"Uh Teagan, you got to do something" Sonic said

"I'm working on it"

"Work faster" Sonic said

"I am Sonic"

"_Self-distrust in 15 seconds"_

"Teagan we don't want to die here" Knuckles said

"I can't get the doors to open" Teagan said "I'm trying to turn off the self-destruct" Teagan said

"_Self-distrust in 10 seconds"_

"Teagan, how are you going?" Sonic asks

"I'm sorry Sonic" Teagan said, she sounds like she's in tears

"_Self-distrust in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…self-distrust de-active"_

"Sonic!" Teagan shouts

"We're here Teagan, we're heard" Sonic said and he chuckles

"Let me get the door for you" Teagan said and the doors open

"Let's move" Knuckles said and the pair start running again. They then ran out and saw the X-Tornado fly next to them so they jump on the wing

"Ok Teagan, you can blow up the base" Sonic said since they should be a safe distance. Then the base exposed and Sonic smiles

"Let's go home" Tails said. When they made it back to the work shop they saw the others cleaning up a mess

"What happened?" Rosie asks as she runs over to Sonette

"Eggman must of found out his system was hacked and sent his robots here" Sonette explain "They were aiming for Teagan" she adds. Sonic looks over to Teagan who is with Crystal, Oscar and Elyse

"I better talk to her" Sonic said walking over to her

"Hey Sonic" Teagan said

"Can we talk" Sonic asks. Crystal, Oscar and Elyse walks over and Teagan sighs

"What's wrong Sonic?" Teagan asks

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you" Sonic replies

"I'm fine"

"It's just you sounded like you were in tears earlier"

"I was, I thought I couldn't save you and Knuckles. Eggman tried to block me but I just made it, at first I thought you were…yeah"

"You did great Teagan"

"Thanks Sonic, I'm tired"

"See you tomorrow, since you saved my life, I'm buying you lunch"

"Deal" Teagan said walking off and Sonette walks over

"I heard that" Sonette said

"Are you ok sis?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine, I'm glad you ok. Last thing I need is you getting killed"

"Come on sis" Sonic said and the pair walks out

"So, what now?" Sonette asks

"Well we just stop Eggman from destroying the world, I vote chili dog and bed"

"You always vote chili dog and bed"

"So, what do you say sis?"

"I say, you're shouting"

"Ok, come on" Sonic said smiling


End file.
